<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch of the Day by Caeseria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070437">Catch of the Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria'>Caeseria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Courting Rituals, Fingerfucking, Games, Hammocks, Human Lance (Voltron), Hung Keith, Inflation, Keith has a big dick, M/M, Mermaids, Merpeople, Merperson Keith (Voltron), Merperson Lance (Voltron), Monsterfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Games, Shapeshifting, Size Queen Lance (Voltron), Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), mer cock, merfolk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/pseuds/Caeseria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith returns from a hunting trip with a courting gift for his lover, Lance.  Instead of the greeting he expected, he finds Lance asleep in his hammock, in human form, laid out like an unsuspecting but extremely desirable feast.  Keith figures he might as well get a taste...</p><p>[a.k.a. the one where Keith sucks Lance's cock while he's lying in a hammock, and then fucks him with his mer cock on the beach ;) ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catch of the Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this is me letting you know now that this is 5k words of pure porn with barely a single thread of plot holding it together.  Also: this is my first monsterfucking fic and I have no idea what I'm doing or how to describe shit. I'm sorry!! </p><p>This whole thing was inspired by a picture I found randomly on the Gay Sex Positions website last year (https://gaysexpositions.guide/) </p><p>If you want a really good mental image of what Keith is doing to Lance, go to my tweet here to see the picture! https://twitter.com/caeseria_nsfw/status/1371170089958014987</p><p>Follow me on twitter for shitposting about klance 24/7.  We are horny there. :D @ caeseria_nsfw</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith has been busy the last couple of days.  He's spent the morning out past the reef's edge, collecting fish.  It's a weekly trip he makes, stocking up on some of the more meatier varieties that are usually found in deeper water away from his cove.  He's been gone overnight – firstly, he gotten distracted by the sheer variety of fish to be had and had spent hours filling his net, and secondly, he'd spied a particularly beautiful fish with glistening silver-blue scales, and he'd wanted to bag it as a courting gift for Lance.</p><p>Courting is an outdated concept as far as Keith is concerned; he doesn't feel he needs to impress anyone.  Yet somehow, he wants to take care with Lance. Lance's clan is large, and while Keith would be a good addition to it, he must abide by the traditions if he wants to take Lance as a mate. </p><p>Lance, god. Keith lets out a fond huff.  He's so many things to Keith; rivals at first and then tentative friends. More recently they have become lovers, finding joy in each other's company and bodies. Lance is sexy; graceful in the water, beautiful out of it with sunlight shining on his glistening blue scales. He's also saucy as hell, with a wicked sense of humor.  He's soft, skin bronzed under Keith's hands, muscles hard beneath.  He has a beautiful tail, wide fins with barely a nick or scratch to be found, because he's fast.  Lean and dangerous in the water; one minute beside you, the next gone with a flicker of that tail. He's impossible to catch unless he <em>wants</em> to be caught. Keith likes the danger; likes the fact that Lance could probably come close to beating him in a fight if they really went at it. </p><p>Keith would never settle for anything less than an equal, and Lance is everything to him.</p><p>Lance is also, apparently in Keith's private cove, and more specifically, napping in the rope hammock he'd set up just over the shallow waters edge.</p><p>Keith breaks the surface beneath the hammock, and glances upward.  Lance is lying face down in it, eyes closed and body relaxed as he sunbathes.  And holy shit, what a view Lance presents him, damn. </p><p>Keith is a Galtean hunter mer, and can move on and off land at will, shedding his mermaid form for a human one, and vice versa, with a single thought.  Lance is from an Altean pod, and they don't shapeshift without a great deal of thought and effort - unless they allow themselves to dry out, of course.   Lance must have been sunbathing and fallen asleep a few hours ago, because he's now fully human in form.  One long, brown arm hangs over the edge of the hammock, and Keith is careful not to wake Lance and brush against him – not yet.  He wants to surprise him.  Lance's breathing is even and deep, and he's completely exposed to Keith's hungry gaze.   His tail has vanished, replaced with long, muscled thighs that lead up to an impressive cock nestled between his legs. His taunt belly leads into a narrow waist, a wide chest and shoulders muscled and broad.  The ropes from the hammock press into his skin, and Keith can see that where Lance has shifted - showing a faint pattern of phantom rope marks.  For a moment, Keith thinks about a captive Lance; tying him up, holding him down and having his way with him.  A fun game for later maybe, he thinks with a smirk that shows off his sharp incisors.</p><p>Lance shifts above him, and the hammock swings gently with his movements.  Keith can't help but reach up, stroke his fingertips down Lance's naked flank and over a sharp hipbone.  He's fascinated for a moment, because hipbones are a human thing, as is Lance's cock.  Keith's mouth waters, and suddenly he wants Lance like this, human body under his, stretched around his mer cock.  Like this, Keith's cock is almost twice the size of Lance's, and that sends another frisson of lust trickling down his spine.</p><p>Keith trails his wet hand over Lance's flank again, back up, brushing over a pert nipple.  Above him, Lance sighs, shifting, ticking his hips down in a sinuous roll.  His human cock starts to fill out, and he lets out a needy moan as the rope tightens and slides across his skin as he moves.  Keith pushes away, enough that he can see Lance's face.  Only his eyes are visible, a startling bright blue that always seem to glow around dusk, a thing peculiar to his Altean pod. </p><p>"How long have you been awake?" Keith asks, raising an eyebrow. Keith knows Lance's expressions well enough even when he can't see his whole face.  Lance's eyes crinkle; he's amused. </p><p>"Ever since you dragged yourself back here with your giant net of wriggling, captive fish," Lance says with a soft laugh.  "You seemed curious at my human form, so I thought I'd see what you'd do."</p><p>"What were you hoping I'd do to you?" He pushing upward using his impressive tail so he's almost close enough to kiss Lance.  He keeps one hand pressed over Lance's heart, feeling that strong beat, tripping faster now like the shallow breaths he's taking.  His nipples are peaked under Keith's fingers, and he brushes over them, earning another shaky sigh, but Lance doesn't move.  He's waiting; knowing he's at Keith's mercy like this.  A delicious mercy to be sure; not bound, but he is captive in Keith's net. He only has to roll to the side, slip into the water to return to his natural form, but that would spoil the game.</p><p>Lance moves enough that he can ghost a kiss across Keith's lips through the gaps in the net.  "Why don't you show me what you'd do to me?" he whispers, voice heated and seductive, showing some of his siren heritage. </p><p>Keith surges up, deepening the kiss for a moment.  He pinches at Lance's nipple, just to see him squirm in the net, and with a grin, slides back beneath the water.  The last thing he hears is Lance's squawk of pleasurepain, and then he's under the water.  Like this, Lance and the hammock are a dark shadow above, a ripple on the surface of the water, outlined with bright sunlight.  He's a perfect target, and the hunter in Keith feels excitement rising, pulling at him.  Galteans are natural hunters, sporting black or dark blue scales and fins, fingertips clad in midnight that fade off to a pale tone closer to their torsos.  Their coloring mimics the flickering shadows; they hunt from the shade, and that's exactly what Keith does now.  Now he has Lance's invitation, he's going to blow his mind – in more ways than one.</p><p>Through the water, he can see Lance struggling a little in the hammock; it's a half-hearted effort, because he doesn't really want to get away, but it doesn't take more than a few seconds to realize that he can't actually get himself out.  He's facedown and most of his leverage is gone in human form.  Keith grins, smile turning predatory. </p><p>He swims off, makes sure Lance can see him, a shadow beneath the water, before he turns back with a flick of his tail.  He has some speed up now; playing with Lance's excitement and expectation, and breaks the surface beneath Lance, showing him with little droplets of water.  It's not enough to turn him back to a mer, but just enough to make his skin glisten invitingly.  Lance shrieks, laughter evident in his tone, and he attempts to get free again.  Keith secures him, both hands on his hips, holding him in place. </p><p>For a moment, Keith's frozen in awe.  His mouth goes dry, saliva flooding his mouth, making his teeth ache.  Lance is beautiful, and his erect human cock is just as beautiful.  Lance's struggles has released it from the rope confines of the hammock, and while it should look ridiculous hanging down exposed like it is, instead it looks like a full course meal on display just for Keith.</p><p>Keith pushes up – the water is shallow enough here – and lets the tip of Lance's cock press against his bottom lip in a filthy tease. He slides his tongue out, teases Lance with the possibility of it, kisses along the shaft and licks over his balls, looking upward to see Lance's reaction.  Lance tenses under Keith's hands, hips jerking in surprise.</p><p>"Keith, what are you – <em>ohmygod</em>," Lance babbles as Keith takes him into the heat of his mouth. </p><p>Lance thrashes in the net for a moment and Keith has to pull off for a moment.  "Okay?" he asks, checking in.</p><p>"Holy shit – it's sensitive," Lance admits breathlessly.  "It's… <em>different</em>."</p><p>"Good different?" Keith asks.  He strokes his hand up Lance's trembling side.</p><p>Lance giggles like he's high; it's endearing as hell.  "Oh yes, good different," he finally breathes out. </p><p>Keith leans back in, kissing over Lance's hipbone, nipping at his skin where the ropes allow it.  Lance squirms when he reaches the thin skin there, and he kisses his way back to Lance's cock, taking him back inside his mouth.  Lance lets out a pornographic moan, twisting in the ropes, and Keith holds him down by his hips, taking Lance as far as he can, working at it, an extra inch every time he bobs down on his cock.  It's a strange angle, Keith's head tilted back, but it opens his throat up.  Lance's cock slides in like he's coming home, the tip brushing against the back of Keith's throat.  Keith pulls out every trick he knows, wanting to hear more of those breathless moans Lance makes, wants to hear him beg for it.  Strokes his tongue over the thick vein on the underside, plays with the sensitive skin just beneath the head of his heavy cock. </p><p>He slides his hands over Lance's hips, strokes over the curve of his ass.  Keith lets out a moan himself when he gets a handful of Lance's human bottom; his cheeks plump and round, and Keith's imagination is working overtime. </p><p>He wants to see it. </p><p>He wants to <em>fuck</em> it and see how loud he can get Lance to moan.</p><p>Lance ticks his hips forward as much as he can; he's babbling now. "Fuck, Keith, ohmygod, <em>pleasedon'tstop</em>, please, please." He's pushing at the ropes, trying to find leverage, put Keith simply pulls Lance down into his mouth by his hips, his long, thick cock brushing the back of Keith's throat.  He hums, loves the salty taste of Lance's excitement on his tongue, precome sliding down his throat as he swallows. He hums again and Lance shudders, his body trembling fine shivers.  He tries to spread his thighs, but he's ensnared in the rope. </p><p>Keith feels like a god every time Lance moans and begs for it.  He's so aroused he aches, but he wants to feel Lance come like this, helpless to Keith's whim.  The hunter in Keith demands it, and then Keith will give Lance a second reward afterward.  He moans at the thought, and Lance pushes forward, dick sliding into Keith's throat.  Keith breathes through his gills, takes it like a champ, cheeks hollowing as he works Lance over, fingers digging into the meat of Lance's ass. </p><p>It's too much for Lance; his tense, trembling body locks up and he comes with a cry, scrabbling futilely at the hammock to ground himself.  Keith moans at that first burst of salty come across his tongue, over his taste buds.  He loves the way Lance fills his mouth until it's overflowing, until he has to work not to choke on it, to swallow it down.  He pulls back slowly, loath to stop, suckling at Lance's sensitive dick as he softens.  He's oversensitive now, squirming, and Keith gives him a final lick before releasing him.  He sculls back toward Lance's head, where he's breathing like he's run a marathon; body lax in the net.  His eyes are half lidded, a blush across his brown skin from orgasm.  He looks wrecked; lips bitten and swollen red.</p><p>"Wow, have I rendered you speechless?" Keith asks, raising an eyebrow.  "I must be good." He smirks, just so Lance can see it. </p><p>Lance raises his head from the net.  It looks like he's having a problem uncurling his hands from the ropes; he'd been gripping them so hard they've left marks across his palms.  "I – " Lance begins, and then flops his head down.  "You sucked my brains out of my dick," he says with a pout, and Keith barks out a laugh.</p><p>"Is that so?" He winks at Lance, who ducks his head down, as if he's suddenly shy.</p><p>"Help me out of the net?" Lance asks.</p><p>"Hmm."  Keith <em>could</em> help Lance out of the net, he supposes.  "It's gonna cost you," he says playfully.</p><p>"Oh?" Lance raises his head again.  He looks interested.  "Are you going to make me pay a fee to obtain my freedom?"</p><p>Keith makes it obvious as he lets his gaze slide suggestively down the length of Lance's still captive body, settling on Lance's cock, which is already hardening again under Keith's gaze.  He flicks his eyes back to Lance's.  "Maybe if you let me fuck you," he blurts out, and even though it's a game they're playing, Keith's emotions, and wants, are earnest and real.</p><p>Lance looks surprised for a moment; he's not an idiot, he can pick up on Keith's desires just as well as Keith can Lance's.  Lance's eyes shine with mischief.  "Better take your prize, then, before it finds a way to escape your net," he suggests.</p><p>Lance barely has the words out before Keith is surging out of the water.  He switches to human form in the blink of an eye, stepping into the shallows and plucking a still recovering, post-orgasmic Lance from the hammock like he weighs nothing.  He flips him over his shoulder, ignoring Lance's giggle-shriek, and walks along the beach in the direction of the slowly setting sun.  He keeps one arm locked over his struggling captive's ass, holding him in place, and barely slows his walk.  Keith's smirks; he can sense how turned on Lance still is.  He can hear his stuttered breathing, feel the way he scrabbles at Keith's back, still unused to his human form and what he can – and cannot – do with it.</p><p>Lance is at his mercy, and he's going to make him scream.</p><p>He deposits Lance on the sand, just above the water line, and far enough away that he's going to have to get around Keith if he wants back in the water.  Instead, Lance moves up the beach a little, and rolls over onto his back, leaning on his elbows.  His hair is tousled, cheeks pinked under his brown skin, eyes shining with delight.  His cock is rock hard, arching up to his naval and his taut belly, and as Keith stands there, taking in the view, Lance slowly spreads his legs and puts himself on display.  He's marked up from the ropes, a pattern of diamonds over his skin, and he's utterly beautiful in that moment; a portrait of shameless debauchery.</p><p>Quite honestly, Keith doesn't know where to start first.</p><p>"You gonna give me some of that big mer cock, sweet thing?" Lance coos, tilting his head.  "Or are you all talk and no action?"</p><p>Okay, that has Keith moving.  He can work with snark. Seventy percent of his initial relationship with Lance was built solely on sarcasm and one-upmanship, so he feels very at home here.  "Careful what you wish for," Keith growls, dropping to his knees.  As he drops, he shifts back to his mer form, until he's nestling between Lance's spread thighs, lower body heavy with sinuous, piscine muscle as he pins Lance in place.</p><p>Lance makes a noise in the back of his throat; it's half a moan, half a siren call as he tries to coax Keith even closer.  He hooks a leg up over Keith's tail, drawing him in, even as he lets his elbows out from under him, falling until his back meets the soft sand.  Keith leans down, the first kiss hesitant until Lance arches his back, rubbing up against Keith's belly, reminding Keith of just how hard he is.  Lance slips Keith some tongue, and then all bets are off.  He licks into Lance's willing mouth, swallows his moans. He strokes his palm down Lance's exposed flank, oh-so-human and delicate in this form, and rolls his body down.  Lance cries out in pleasure, breaking the kiss to throw his head back, hands clutching at Keith's hips.  Keith can feel that first blurt of precome against Lance's stomach, slick on their skin, easing the way.  Lance's kisses are more desperate now, caught between shuddered breaths and little moans.</p><p>"You don't wanna come on the sand like this, do you?" Keith says.  He knows he's goading Lance, working him up on purpose; it's half the fun.  "Thought you wanted to come on my '<em>big mer cock'</em>?"</p><p>Lance laughs; bright and playful.  "Hmm, I did say that."  He reaches down between his legs, expression coy, and rubs his fingers gently across the front of Keith's tail, right at the apex where, if he was in human form, his dick would be.  Keith's mouth falls open on a sigh, because Lance definitely knows what he's doing, the little tease.  Lance strokes lightly at first, pressing down a little, until Keith can feel his body start to react, to unfurl beneath his touch.  Lance leans up on an elbow and nuzzles into the gills at the side of Keith's throat, moving up until he's grazing teeth along his jawline.  He rubs his fingers gently, and Keith whines into Lance's neck, arms trembling to hold himself upright as the slit at the front of his tail opens, letting Lance dip careful fingers into the wet warmth hidden there. </p><p>"Fuck, Lance," he moans, kissing and nipping with sharp teeth at Lance's collarbone, urging him onward.  He can feel his tail starting to arch, his back bowing at the pleasure.  Lance huffs out a pleased sigh, dipping his fingers inside Keith's slit, rubbing and coaxing at Keith's cock until it pushes out of its sheath, and out of Keith's body, standing proud and hard between them.</p><p>"Hmm, now that's what I want," Lance purrs.  "Nice and big in my hand, hard just for me." </p><p>Keith looks down, seeing just how large his cock is where Lance strokes it in his human hand.  It dwarfs his grip, fingers barely reaching around its slick length. "Gonna split you open with that," Keith says hoarsely. </p><p>"Yeah?" Lance tilts his head back, baring his neck.  His nipples are sharp points of arousal, chest fluttering with shallow breaths.</p><p>It's too much.  Keith flips them both quickly; until he's on his back and Lance is straddled over him, knees covered in sand and hands resting on Keith's chest. Lance doesn't waste time, he reaches between his legs, stroking over Keith's slick cock, eying it like it’s a potential meal.  Mouth slightly parted on a breathless grin, he slips his fingers back inside Keith's slit, rubbing the base of Keith's cock and smearing the viscous fluid over the tips.  He reaches behind him, and, with eyes fluttering shut in pleasure, pushes both fingers inside.  He has to go slow; this body isn't made for this, and Keith's barely keeping it together as it is.  "Hold on," he says, and grasps Lance by the hips, turning him around with a bare minimum of warning.</p><p>Lance goes easily, clearly eager to get fucked, and settles back down facing away from Keith.  He looks back over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow, pushing his ass out on display.  The message is clear; take it if you want it.  <em>Fuck</em>, does Keith ever want it.  He runs his fingers over Lance's ass, spreading his cheeks wide just so he can admire it.  Lance's waist looks tiny like this, framed by that generous, curvy backside.  He squeezes, just to watch his fingers sink into the fat, to feel the weight of it.  He rubs a thumb across Lance's asshole, smirks when Lance squirms impatiently, body trying to clench down and coax him inside.    Lance reaches back, dips his own slick fingers back into his hole, pumping them in and out slowly.  He's popping his ass out, putting on a show, all the while rubbing up against Keith's erect cock where it's brushing against his belly at the front.  Keith feels like he's gonna fly apart if he doesn't get in Lance soon, so he's feeling like a bit of a bastard when he presses forward with his thumb, pushing in alongside Lance's fingers.  Lance shudders, body clenching down and then slowly relaxing, accepting the intrusion. </p><p>"Oh, you fucking prick, <em>ahhh</em>," Lance exclaims breathily, glancing back over his shoulder.  "I can't –"</p><p>"You can," Keith coaxes, thrusting his thumb in.  He loves the way Lance's hole tightens at his words, and Lance arches a little, as if it'll help make room inside him.  Lance is thrusting his own fingers in and out, working around Keith's thumb, working himself open, and Keith pulls out, pushing back in with two fingers instead, testing Lance's limits.  "You like the stretch, don't you?" he guesses, watching as Lance blushes and nods, letting out a keening moan when Keith twists both fingers as he fucks into him.</p><p>It's enough, Keith decides.  He pulls out, tugging at Lance's wrist until he does the same.  He reaches down, grasping the base of his cock and lines it up with Lance's stretched hole.  Lance takes the hint; adjusts himself until the tip of Keith's cock is kissing his hole, and then sinks down slowly.  Keith's cock isn't like a humans; its tip is tapered a little, the head spade-shaped, and the shaft heavily ridged, curving upward.  Lance has to work to take it, especially considering its size, and Keith holds his hips steady as he watches Lance sink down, inch by inch, face red with exertion, rocking his ass back and forward to tease Keith's cock in deeper.  Lance is making whimpering noises of pleasure, and he's not even bottomed out yet.  Keith can see the muscles in his generous ass clench and release, and Keith lets out a calming noise deep at the back of his throat.  At that sound, Lance slides further down, back arching as he suddenly drops the rest of the way.  The noise Lance makes is entirely merkind, not human, and it's a keening sound of deep pleasure that harkens back to his siren ancestors.  Keith's cock grows impossibly hard, and he struggles not to come, not yet.  He rubs his hands over Lance's ass, massaging the muscles until he relaxes a little, and then he spreads Lance's cheeks.  His cock looks huge, Lance's little hole stretched obscenely around Keith's girth.  He runs his thumb around it, feeling as his cock twitches, releasing more slick deep inside Lance. </p><p>"Oh, fuck," Lance moans, glancing back at Keith.  "I feel so full like this, Keith.  I don't think I can move."</p><p>"You can, baby," Keith coaches.  "You can do it for me, yeah?"</p><p>"I’m –  oh fuck, oh fuck," Lance is reaching back, fingers brushing over Keith's where they are joined.  He's exploring, clearly noting how full Keith has him stuffed.  He shifts, rocking forward and back, testing his limits.  "I – ahhh, oh god, <em>nghhhh</em>." Lance shudders around Keith, thighs clenching around his hips as he grinds down, and Keith realizes Lance is desperately trying not to come. </p><p>He waits until he feels Lance relax a little, settling back down properly onto his cock, spreading his thighs and leaning forward to rest his hands on the muscle of Keith's tail.  He's panting, little keening sounds pushing past his throat.  And then he lifts up and rolls his hips down, and Keith struggles not to fully lose his mind at the feel of that rippling, tight heat moving down his cock.  The ridges are there to stimulate his partner, yes, but they're also sensitive enough that Keith can <em>feel</em> Lance's body working around his girth, the tightening and release of Lance's body as he works to take his full length.</p><p>Lance is starting to find a rhythm now; lifting up until only the spade-like head of Keith's cock is inside him, and then he slides down, rocking forward with a little punched-out moan.  Keith supports him with his hands, and then, when he knows Lance can take it, starts dragging him back onto his thick cock, setting a faster pace, until Lance is simply just taking it, a hot, tight sleeve for Keith to fuck into. Lance is making little <em>ha ha ha!</em> sounds with every thrust now.  Keith can't tear his eyes away from the sight of his fat cock driving into Lance's little hole, stretching him obscenely.  He's leaving red marks on Lance's ass where he's holding him in place, flesh spilling from beneath his fingers.</p><p>Jesus, he's not gonna last watching Lance fuck himself stupid like this, is he?</p><p>Keith surges upward, wrapping his arms around Lance's torso as he sits up. Lance moans at the change of angle, clamping down, jerking his hips forward when Keith brushes against his prostate.  Keith reaches down, running a hand over Lance's heaving stomach, feeling the slight bulge from his own girth.  <em>Fuck, that's hot.  </em>He rocks forward, he can't help it, pressing down with his palm just to feel his cock moving inside Lance.  Lance keens again, cock twitching, dripping precome.</p><p>"Gonna come for me, baby?" he asks, nipping his teeth over Lance's shoulder, teasing with the possibility of marking him up, biting him.  Slowly, he starts to move again, thrusting up into Lance.  He arches his tail up, using it as a counter balance to fuck into Lance.  His whole body feels alight with pleasure, tingling through his cock, down deep inside him.  He's slick and wet, sensitive from arousal, and every time Lance drops down he's rubbing just right, setting off secondary sparks of pleasure that build and build until Keith is out of his mind with it. </p><p>"Lance, 'm, gonna –" Keith can barely form words he's so far gone.  Gone on the feel of Lance's hole clenching tight around his cock. Gone on the fact Lance would let him do this; <em>wants</em> him to do this. Trusts him enough to let him fuck him hard and raw until he can't remember his own name. </p><p>Keith reaches down, slides his hand up Lance's heated, erect cock.  Feels him start to find a new rhythm, fucking up into Keith's hand and back onto his cock.  He's rocking into Lance now, barely thrusting, hips ticking up at the end of every stroke, rubbing over Lance's prostate.   With a final thrust into Keith's hand, Lance comes with an almost relieved, breathy scream that sends the surrounding flocks of birds flapping into the dusk sky in alarm. </p><p>Keith isn't far behind, orgasm cresting over him, punching a cry out of him, filling Lance's tight hole with bursts of hot come.  He keeps his hand on Lance's stomach, can feel it as he fills Lance up, his cock twitching through the aftershocks. </p><p>He holds Lance close, pressing a kiss to Lance's neck.  It takes him a few precious minutes to recover enough to say, "You okay, love?"</p><p>"I hate you," Lance mumbles petulantly. "My ass is ruined."</p><p>Keith reaches down to give the ass in question a smack.  "You liked it. You could have shapeshifted a little to give me more room," he points out with another kiss.   Lance makes a noncommittal noise which is absolutely him agreeing but refusing to do so out loud.</p><p>"I'm fucking you next time," is what Lance says instead.  He moves enough that he can mostly face Keith.  Keith's cock, thoroughly spent, slips from Lance's ass and they both make a noise of disappointment; Keith, because he'd rather stay nestled inside Lance, and Lance, well – probably for the same reason.</p><p>Taking that as a cue, Keith settles back on the sand and tucks Lance in close, against his side.  Like this, they watch the stars start to come out, littering the sky with twinkling pinpoints of glittery light.  "Let me know when you want to shift back," Keith says.  "I'll toss you back in the water."</p><p>"So romantic."  Lance makes an indignant noise and thumps Keith on the chest.  "I can shapeshift," he says, "I just can't do it quickly like you. Don't make fun of me or I won't let you have me like this again."</p><p>"Duly noted," Keith says, letting out a deep sigh of contentment.  "Oh, hey, I got you a fish."</p><p>"I was thinking a light snack actually, maybe fruit, especially after all that fucking," Lance muses with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Keith huffs out a laugh. "No, I bought you a <em>fish</em>.  As a courting gift. I was going to give it to you but I got distracted. It's in the net."</p><p>That makes Lance sit up.  He manages not to wince too much, but it's clearly an effort.  "You got me a courting gift?" Lance's face lights up with happiness and joy.  "Oh my gosh!" he claps his hands together in excitement.  "We have to tell the pod!"</p><p>"What, <em>now</em>?" Dammit, Keith wants to just bask on the sand after the fucking of a lifetime.  On the other hand, who can resist Lance's innocent excitement – which is all the more incredible considering the not-so-very innocent dicking down they just engaged in. </p><p>Lance leans down and kisses Keith on the lips.  "The sooner we tell the pod, the sooner I can move to your cove. Then you may fuck me at will in whatever shape or form you like."</p><p>"Okay." Keith won't say he's eager, per se, but he is shifting rapidly to a human form, lifting Lance up and slinging him over his shoulder, striding rapidly down the beach toward the water.  Sometimes it's just simply easier to walk in this form, rather than slink across the sand in mer form. </p><p>Lance is laughing, seemingly pleased with his foolproof plan.  He's pleased right up until Keith says, "You're sure you want to visit your pod now?"</p><p>"Yes!" Lance giggles.</p><p>"Right then, don't say I didn't warn you.  In you go."  Keith grips Lance around the waist, turns him, and tosses him out, into the water. </p><p>Lance's shriek, legend says, could be heard three coves over and only stopped once he'd slipped back into the water, returning to his original mer form.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>